The prior art includes a conventional drum, which for convenience is shown as an example in FIG. 1. The conventional prior art drum generally has a construction as shown in FIG. 1.
For example, the prior art drum 15 includes a cylindrical drum shell 12 having a hollow recess 11 therein, a drumhead 13 disposed substantially parallel to an opposite drumhead 13a at a predetermined space and rims 14, 14a connecting the drumheads 13, 13a with the cylindrical drum shell 12, which with the drumheads 13, 13a and rims 14, 14a collectively form a drum 15. There are also provided tuning keys 16, 16a which connect and tighten rims 14, 14a, and therefore keep drumheads 13, 13a substantially flush with that of cylindrical drum shell 12.
Further with respect to the prior art drum 15, the boundary edge of rims 14, 14a extends beyond the planes of drumheads 13, 13a, which drumheads 13, 13a are stretched over the rims 14, 14a. The vibration waves of the top drumheads 13 being struck by the player's drumstick are transmitted through drumhead 13 and drum shell 12, causing the resultant resonant tones to be emitted from the drum. The musical tones produced are defined by the materials and diameters of the drumhead 13 used as well as by its tension resulting from adjustment by the tuning key 16. The types of musical tones produced are affected by the material, shape and size of the drum 15.
However, when used in a practice session, the conventional prior art drum as described aforesaid produces a considerable amount of undesirable raised decibel level of sound, which can be annoying to persons in the vicinity of the drum being played.
Therefore, the prior art also includes various efforts which have therefore been made to suppress noise level of drum playing during practice sessions. Among the prior art drum practice devices include that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,706 of Aluisi for a plurality of drum pads with electronic synthesizer means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,139 of Beals, assigned to Evans Products, Inc. of Dodge City, Kans., describes a drumhead with overtone suppression, comprising a drumhead sheet having outside surface and inside surface, which terminates in a peripheral ring on the inside surface of the sheet, wherein a plurality of holes are provided in the peripheral ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,741 also of Beals, and also assigned to Evans Products, Inc., Dodge City, Kans., describes a muffler for a bass drum including a hingably movable-pillow of a sound absorbing material, a mounting means hingably supporting the pillow inside a drumhead, wherein the pillow is displaced away from drumhead when drumhead is struck, and the pillow returns to inside of drumhead due to resilient urging of hinge against pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,341 of Reiling describes an electronic drum sound simulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,839 of Peraino also describes a muffler inside a drum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,541 of Edge describes a spherical musical drum. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,685 of Sanford describes a drumhead with a particular membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,288 of Aluisi describes a drum baffle system with a baffle to dampen drumhead vibrations. The baffle is mounted inside the drum shell and it contacts the drumhead. A second baffle within drum shell is perpendicular to the axis of the drum.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,937 of Pozar describes an electronic pickup assembly with a drum to amplify, not, muffle sounds.
Among known unpatented prior art devices, are "Real Feel" rubber practice mat attached to a wooden base, such as manufactured by H.Q. Percussion Products of St. Louis, Miss. 63143. However, with respect to sound quality, the "Real Feel" device produces a flat, non-vibrating, wooden tapping sound when struck by a drumstick. Also, with respect to the tactile touch, the "Real Feel" device causes a non-elongated, less repetitive response to the stick within the hand of the drum player.
Another known unpatented prior art device is the "Silencer" foam rubber pad, also of H.Q. Percussion Products. This device is a simple rubber pad disk which is placed directly upon the drumhead to muffle sound. However, with respect to sound, the "Silencer" produces a flat, non-vibrating thud type of sound when struck, and causes a flimsy, rubbering, non-vibrating response in the drumstick when struck.
In contrast, the present invention provides a portable practice aid placed upon the drumhead, which reduces sound and which imitates the full sound of the drum when struck, and causes a firm enlongated, repetitive rebound of the drumstick, as if playing a real drum.
For a drummer who knows how hard it is to practice without disturbing the people around him or her with high noise levels, the prior art practice pads reduce the noise decibels, but the prior art pads do not give the drummer the actual feel of playing a real drum.
Moreover, none of the prior art patents describe a portable practice pad which is placed upon a drumhead, and which significantly reduces the decibel volume of the drum sounds, while maintaining most of the sound tone and tactile feel of playing a real drum.
In contrast to the prior art, the noise reducing practice sound box of the present invention gives a drummer a real tactile drum feel and drum sound, without real drum decibel volume.
The practice apparatus of the present invention gives a drummer the drumstick and drumhead bounce and response of a real drum. The apparatus looks and feels like a conventional drumhead, and it provides the best way to practice drums without having to modify one's drum technique and without sound distortion.
It also enables a drum teacher and a drums student to communicate as the lesson is in progress without interrupting the lesson.
Moreover, the practice pad of the present invention is a valuable ear protection device.
The present invention produces a drum-like sound each time a drumstick taps against its surface, and more particularly it constitutes a drum sound simulator which is portable and may operate with or without the need for an actual drum.
The improved drumhead produces momentarily a change in the sound of a drum when the drum is struck. It includes a removable sound box including a pair of drumheads, and is specially constructed to suppress and muffle unwanted noise and vibrations without detracting from the tonal characteristics of drum playing.
By utilizing drumhead skins, the present invention does not alter significantly the feel of the drum and does not detract from the clarity and drumstick response of the drum sound when the head is struck by the drumstick. Inside the practice apparatus is a first layer of a sound absorbing material, topped by a second thinner layer pad, which two layers serve as mufflers to decrease the excess noise of the drum during a practice session.
The muffling apparatus of the present invention enhances the sound of a drum during practice, and suppresses unwanted noise, while imitating the sound and active feel of the drum. It absorbs sound with two muffler layers which are inserted within a recess between two oppositely opposed adjacent drumheads in order to provide the sound muffling effect.